MAI & JOEY 1
by kujaku-sama
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SOBRE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE YUGIOH...QUE PASARIA SI ALGUNO ADMITIERA SUS SENTIMIENTO.. ¿LO HARA ALGUNO DE ELLOS?...IMPORTA MUCHO LA EDAD... coninuacon mai & joey 2
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente serie es un fic destinado a todos aquellos seguidores de la relación Mai-Joey de la primera serie de yu gi oh! que no concluyo debidamente a esta linda pareja (claro que no se trataba de ese tipo de serie). en vista de que ellos no lo hicieron me tome la tarea de crearla, sin fines de lucro sino mas bien es para todos los que esperamos por un final (aunque no garantizo nada porque todos tenemos gustos y opiniones diferentes). Intentaré no avanzar tan apresuradamente para que tome un aspecto un poco mas real de acuerdo con las actitudes de los personajes (latinos) sin forzarlos tan drásticamente por eso quizá haya bastantes capítulos de relleno. la historia es de mi propia creatividad (aunque _los personajes son propiedad de kazuki Takashi_). La historia comienza un poco después de finalizar la serie. ojala que les guste asi que espero sus comentarios. Esta temporada está compuesta de 26 episodios. intentare subir cada quince días aproximadamente (podría demorarme un poquito más o un poco menos). Ahí se las dejo, que la disfruten y comenten.

#1: EL REGRESO DE MAI VALENTINE.

Joey se encontraba distraído, pensante, acurrucado en su mesa banco con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana:

-señor wheeler-dijo su profesora, pero este no respondió, así que ella levanto la voz y finalmente él volteo sorprendido y la clase continuo-si no pone atención me veré obligada a sacarlo del salón.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír de su maestra.

A la salida Yugi, Tea y Tristán lo esperaban, finalmente salió con la mirada baja, siempre perdido en sus propios pensamientos como si desde que empezó la clase nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

-Joey, vamos- dijo Yugi

-si, date prisa viejo- dijo Tristán

-lo siento chicos, pero iré a casa, tengo tarea, los veré luego- se despidió y partió en sentido contrario a ellos.

Ellos empezaron a caminar también.

-no creen que últimamente Joey ha estado muy raro, es decir, mírenlo, él no siempre es así-señaló Tea.

-si, pero no podemos culparlo-afirmo Yugi- solo piénsenlo, todos estamos tristes porque el faraón ya no está con nosotros y creo que eso lo incluye a él, pero nosotros ya estamos en casa con nuestra familia y él…

-si pero nosotros también somos su familia-dijo Tristán.

- si Tristán, pero aun así , no es lo mismo, el sabe eso, pero creo que Yugi tiene razón, el vive solo y me parece que también extraña a su hermana.

-a ja, a eso me refiero, además el hecho de no saber que fue de Mai lo tiene todavía más aturdido.-continuó Yugi.- y sin ningún torneo para distraerse creo que tiene tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso.

-si, es verdad, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Tristán todo empeñado.

De pronto se toparon con un carro bastante familiar…

-chicos miren eso- dijo Tea mientras señalaba el automóvil

- podrá ser?...- dijo Yugi bastante sorprendido.

Y de pronto una voz conocida les dio la respuesta.

-así es cariño, soy yo

-pero si es Mai- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

- les sorprende verme- dijo y luego buscaba alguien más con la mirada.

-para ser honestos, si- le contesto Tristán.

-sabia que estarían por aquí, los estaba esperando, pero, no les falta alguien?...-pausa- donde esta wheeler?...

-ah, el ya se fue a casa a hacer su tarea…

-¿Quién? ¿Joey?, por favor…

-no Mai, Tristán dice la verdad, últimamente ha estado así.

-sí, bastante recaído como para salir más con nosotros. De hecho estábamos pensando hacer algo por él…-estaba diciendo Tea cuando la interrumpió Mai.

-bien, tengo el plan perfecto…vamos les llevo a su casa y ahí les platicaré.

Todos subieron a su coche y se alejaron de aquella tienda.

A la mañana siguiente a la salida de la escuela Yugi, Tea y Tristán esperaban a Joey, hasta que por fin salió.

-Joey, por aquí- decía Yugi mientras sacudía la mano para que lo identificara.

-hola chicos- saludó con un ánimo relativamente mejor que el de ayer.

- oye, vamos a mi casa, mi abuelito quiere mostrarte un nueva carta muy buena que consiguió.

- si y además Tea cocino algo delicioso para nosotros, vamos amigo, que mas puedes pedir, amigos, tarjetas y comida-Tristán intentaba convencerlo.

- no lo sé, suena bien, pero…

-sin peros, si no vas por tu voluntad, te arrastraremos hasta ahí…- dijo Tristán en tono de broma.

- está bien, está bien, iré con ustedes.

-así se habla Joey- dijo Yugi.

Y juntos se fueron a casa de Yugi.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta todos gritaron sorpresa, y Joey no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí frente a él estaba su hermanita, Serenity, quien le sonrió y después de permanecer unos segundo paralizado se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Serenity…pero como…

-una gran amiga fue por mí y me trajo a ti…

-¿una amiga?

- así es guapo…

Esa voz, Joey no lo podía creer, quedo de nuevo congelado y por fin la vio…

-Mai?- exclamo un poco dudoso, quizá todo le parecía demasiado bueno para ser real, de pronto se le nublaron los ojos por las lagrimas…

-yo..no..no..no sé qué decir-

-que tal gracias- dijo Mai.

Joey se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y finalmente reaccionó.

-gracias- dijo mientras miraba a Mai aun atónito, y luego desvió la mirada- a todos, chicos, yo..

- no tienes que decir nada- dijo Yugi- todo fue idea de Mai, ella trajo a Serenity.

-bien, pues ya que estamos todos que les parece si probamos los bocadillos que prepararon Tea y Serenity- dijo Mai mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Después de un rato Mai salió y miraba las estrellas hasta que la alcanzó Joey. Ella sintió su presencia y volvió el rostro. El miraba el suelo.

-te he echado de menos todo este tiempo, no había sabido de ti…

-lo sé, yo también te extrañe Joey. Los extrañé a todos.

-después del incidente con Dartz te fuiste sin despedirte y yo no supe que había hecho mal..

-no, no pienses eso, no fuiste tú…

-… hasta llegué a pensar que habías decidido quedarte con Valon y ya no supe que hacer… yo…

Ella volvió la mirada a las estrellas.

-…Valon fue un gran amigo, pero no he sabido nada de él….él entendió (recuerda el duelo de él contra Joey) yo me fui y a él le deje mi agradecimiento ( recuerda a Valom con su carta) y como una forma de decirle adiós, pero para ustedes no tenía intención de despedirme porque realmente quería volver a verlos…se que quizá pareció cruel dejarlos y no darles las gracias, pero no podía verte a los ojos, no después de lo que te había hecho, luego de todo lo que les hice pasar a todos…-ella bajo la mirada-… realmente no podía…

Joey la miraba fijamente y sorprendido por todo lo estaba diciendo pero no la interrumpió.

-…me prometí pagar lo que había hecho, (recuerda la escena donde se está yendo en su moto) empezar de nuevo, ser mejor y enmendar mis errores, ya no me sentía digna de su amistad, por eso tarde en volver…pero ahora que soy mejor duelista y mejor persona fue que me decidí a regresar y ahora estoy aquí…-ahora miro a Joey y dijo en un tono menos melancólico-… y vaya sorpresa, me encuentro con que el divertido Joey anda medio deprimido, pero yo sabía de algo que te haría ser el mismo de nuevo, así que fui en busca de Serenity…

-si, déjame agradecerte de nuevo por eso…

-también la extrañe a ella, así que tuve que ir a hablar con tu mamá y convencerla de que la deje venir, hasta que al fin aceptó.

- eso no tiene precio, ahora están conmigo dos de las mujeres más importantes para mí.

Mai rió divertida y discretamente.

-bien Joseph, a cambio debes prometerme algo…

Joey quedo un poco sorprendido y no dijo nada.

-…debes prometerme que no volverás a decaer así, no sería el Joey wheeler que conozco.

Wheeler sonrió y levantó el pulgar

-es una promesa. –dijo Joey-…y Mai…-Ella de nuevo lo miro-…gracias por volver.

De repente se asoma Tea…

-Bien par de tortolos, no piensan venir a probar mi cena.

Ambos se sonrojaron

-bien, como quieran- dijo Tea

Joey pudo responder

-sí, iremos en un momento- Tea se fue y el chico le tendió la mano a Mai-¿vienes?

Mai quedo sorprendida y un poco nerviosa para ser honesta, pero reaccionó y también le dió la mano y asintió.

Y los dos se apresuraron a entrar a cenar con sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi serie, espero que realmente la estén disfrutando y cualquier comentario, felicitación, queja y/o sugerencia pueden hacerla.

**#2: UN DIA EN LA PLAYA**

Los muchachos habían tenido un día agotador, últimamente habían estado trabajando duro en los preparativos de la fiesta de fin de curso de su escuela y aunque había sido divertido, los había agotado por completo, pero a Joey se le ocurrió una idea:

-oigan chicos, que les parece si nos lanzamos a la playa para refrescarnos un poco?

-no es mala idea Joey- dejo Yugi- ¿qué dicen amigos?

-yo opino que es perfecto- aseguró Tristán

- claro- respondió finalmente Tea.

-bien, iré a avisar a Serenity y a Mai que les parece?.

-claro, pero amigo mío-dijo Tristán dando la sensación de que algo quería-para que no se nos haga tarde que te parece si tu vas por Mai y yo voy por Serenity, así no darás doble vuelta y nosotros llevamos tu ropa…

- Tristaaan!-gritó Joey- aléjate de mi hermana

-amigo, calma- quien mejor que uno de tus mejores amigos para cuidar de tu hermanita

-mmm, bueno, quizás tengas razón.

-sssssssssiiiii!-gritó cantando victoria.

Así se separaron y cada quien fue a su casa. Joey en cambio se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba Mai; llamó a la puerta y ella apareció.

-que sorpresa querido

-ah, es que a los chicos y a mí se nos ocurrió ir a nadar un rato a la playa y yo quería saber si a ti te gustaría acompañarnos

-seguro, solo voy por mis cosas- ella entró y Joey se quedó en la puerta esperando.-no piensas entrar no muerdo-Joey se sonrojo un poco, entró y miró sorprendido a su alrededor. Se detuvo a ver una fotografía de ella y en eso ella apareció.

-que? no me digas que nunca habías entrado a un hotel

-no, yo…

-es broma, ven, vámonos.

-si

Y ambos salieron ella conducía y él miraba hacia un costado.

-¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-preguntó Joey

-aun no lo sé…- El se le quedó viendo-…todo depende…

-depende ¿de qué?

-de muchas cosas. ¿Por qué?, ¿ya quieres que me vaya?-dijo en tono de broma

-no no, para nada, no es eso, yo nada mas quería saber…

-tranquilo. Esta bien.

Y siguieron el camino.

En el agua ya estaban todos excepto Mai quien se estaba cambiando, hasta que por fin hizo su aparición

-¿no está muy fría chicos?- pregunto ella acercándose a la orilla.

Joey estaba de espaldas a ella

-vaya, ya era hora- y se volteo rápidamente y al verla en traje de baño se asombró mucho y su cara lo decía todo.

-Joey ya cierra la boca- dijo Tristán bromeando y lo sumergió, todos comenzaron a reír, y cuando Joey logro salir arrojo agua a Mai, quien hizo una cara chistosa de algún tipo de enojo y se lanzo a hundir a Joey también.

Al salir del agua Mai se aparto y se quedo mirando aquella imagen y de pronto recordó cuando Marik la encerró y la dejó torturándose con aquella escena en la que ella no estaba incluida. Joey la vió de lejos un poco preocupado así que salió y fue con ella.

-¿qué te ocurre?

-no es nada, yo solo…

-claro que algo te pasa, ¿estás bien?

-bueno es que al verlos así me hizo recordar una pesadilla que Marik me hizo vivir y yo…

-Malik se ha ido y nunca volverá a hacernos daño, tu ya no estás en el reino de las sombras, ni has perdido tu alma y-cambio su tono a uno un poco mas alegre- no te pasara nada mientras tengas a Joseph wheeler protegiéndote las espaldas-de nuevo cambio su tono a uno un poco más serio-y si te pasara algo yo me encargaría de salvarte como siempre lo he hecho ¿no es verdad?. (Ella recordó cada vez que Joey la había salvado: su caída, su duelo con Marik y su duelo con el oricalkos.)

-si, tienes razón.

Ambos regresaron al agua y siguieron divirtiéndose. Cayó la tarde y Mai repartió a todos a sus casas, de ultimo dejó a Serenity y a Joey.

-nos vemos luego chicos-se despidió Mai

-hasta pronto –grito Serenity y luego le dijo a su hermano.-¿no es ella genial?

-si que lo es.

Al llegar a su cuarto Joey se dejo caer en su cama de igual forma que Mai lo hizo en la suya mientras recordaba las palabras que Joey le dijo en la playa, las cuales sabia que eran ciertas.


	3. Chapter 3

Salu2. Pss aki de nuevo actualizando. No he recibido comentarios respecto a este fic asi que ya no estoy muy segura de continuarlo. Si no les está pareciendo interesante por favor acepto sugerencias, en especial de escritores ya bastante reconocidos en esta comunidad. pero el de todos es bien recibido Gracias de antemano.

**#3:DU****KE VUELVE**

Estaban los chicos reunidos en la escuela cuando de pronto vieron a Duke.

-oigan ¿ese no es Duke?-pregunto Joey

-ay! pero si es él mismo –replicó Tristán

En eso el joven se acercó a ellos para saludar.

-hola, ¿que tal chicos? Como los ha tratado la vida.-saludó Duke

-pues por aquí restableciendo la vida normal, oye pero cuéntanos, como le está yendo a tu negocio?-quiso saber Yugi.

-prefecto, ahora que no ha habido ni un torneo de Kaiba, mi negocio está creciendo y me va de maravilla y por eso no he estado por aquí, ya sabes ando en viajes de negocios y cosas así.

-que bueno, me alegro por ti, de hecho todos nos alegramos por ti-insistió Yugi.

-que les perece si después de la escuela los invito a mi casa a celebrar, ah, y Joey, puedes llevar a Mai, ya escuche que anda por aquí-Duke le hizo una cara de pícaro y Joey quedó ligeramente colorado.

-gracias-dijo Joey y cambiando de tema preguntó:- también puedo llevar a Serenity?

-Serenity está aquí?-preguntó un poco sorprendido Duke y Joey confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza- pues claro, será mi invitada especial- Tristán estaba haciendo una expresión de enojo la cual Duke vio pero éste solo sonrió.-bien los espero en la noche.

Y él se alejó de ahí.

Más tarde al salir de la escuela cada quien se dirigió a su casa, cuando Joey llegó se encontró con Serenity y le comentó que tenían planes para esta noche:

-¿adivina qué? Hoy cenaremos en casa de Duke.

-¿Duke ya volvió? Qué bien.

Joey hizo una mueca extraña un poco sorprendido y luego le replicó:

-oie cálmate …-de pronto se detuvo y recordó algo- ¡se me estaba olvidando decirle a Mai!-Joey se puso a buscar el teléfono y Serenity tuvo que dárselo pues aunque estaba frente a sus narices no lo había visto, por fin pudo marcar el número y esperó hasta que Mai contesto.

-bueno-fue lo único que dijo Mai.

-Mai? Soy Joey

-ah eres tu guapo. ¿Qué ocurre?

-es para avisarte que Duke está de vuelta y nos ha invitado a todos a su casa para festejar que le está yendo bien en los negocios.

-que bien, ahí estaré. Por cierto no quieren que los recoja?

-si no es mucho pedir, por favor…

-bien entonces paso por ustedes en dos horas.

-genial. Nos vemos mas tarde.

-bye- y ella colgó

Todos se estaban cambiando de ropa ( su uniforme por una mas casual), finalmente todos se dirigieron a casa de Duke, Mai pasó por Joey y Serenity así que llegaron juntos. y fue el propio Duke quien los recibió, los demás ya estaban adentro;

-órale que casa tan genial-exclamó Joey.

-gracias -respondió Duke y le dio un ramo de flores a Serenity como bienvenida lo cual le sorprendió y luego sonrió. Duke dijo que pasaran y le extendió el brazo a Serenity y la guio hasta la mesa.

-tu hermanita si que tienen pretendientes- dijo Mai a Joey, el puso su cara de enojo como lo hacía con Tristán, pero Mai lo tomó del brazo y lo intentó tranquilizar- calma, no pasa nada-y pusieron cara rara al ver la expresión de Tristán.

Finalmente todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron. Luego todos salieron al balcón a contemplar la bella noche. Tristán se acercó a Serenity para platicar. Duke al verlo le preguntó a Tea:

-aun no hay nada entre ellos?

-no que yo sepa ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-no, por nada.

Serenity y Tristán seguían conversando hasta que los interrumpió Duke:

-que hacen chicos?-preguntó Duke con la única intención de separarlos.

-estábamos conversando.-replicó Tristán

-si bueno, ahora me uno a su plática- dijo Duke mientras Serenity reía divertida.- oye Serenity, nunca me llamaste.

-ah, es que Tristán se quedo con el papelito (recuerda el final de la temporada de ciudad batalla)

Duke miró a Tristán y éste se sonrojó avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

-está bien, pero ahora ya sabes donde vivo y eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

Tea , Yugi, Mai y Joey también se encontraban recargados en el barandal del balcón y solo miraban al oscuro horizonte.

-me parece que esos dos tienen una pequeña discrepancia- señaló Yugi, refiriéndose a Tristán y a Duke.

-no lo creo viejo, ¿porqué estarían discutiendo?-preguntó Joey ingenuamente.

-que no es obvio Joey- dijo Tea-es por tu hermana.

-ay, eso no puede ser, ¡oigan ustedes dos aléjense de mi hermana!-les grito desde su lugar. Los demás reían divertidos. Pero luego Mai quedo un poco más seria.

-ay wheeler, algún día tu hermana encontrara a alguien y tu no podrás evitar que salga con él, pero tengo que admitir que tu forma de protegerla me parece tierna.-dijo Mai

Joey quedó a penas colorado y pronto se le pasó.

-además Joey, que mejor partido para ella que tus amigos-respaldó Tea.

-bueno, quizá tengas razón pero mejor olvidemos el tema.

Mai de nuevo los llevó a todos a sus respectivas casas y como la de Joey es la más lejana siempre deja a los hermanos wheeler de último. Así que en el camino Mai conversó con Serenity.

-y dime ¿quién te gusta más? ¿Duke o Tristán?- dijo Mai en tono divertido y pícaro.

-ay pero que cosas dices Mai-replicó Joey.

Serenity había quedado colorada y no había podido responder hasta que luego añadió:

-no lo sé ambos son excelentes amigos y yo…

-no tienes que decirlo ahora si aun no te sientes segura…

-gracias Mai- fue lo único que dijo Serenity en ese momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo- y tu Mai ¿ya te decidiste?

Mai puso expresión de sorprendida y también se ruborizo, pero luego sonrió.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-quiso saber Mai. Joey se mostró ligeramente interesado por la respuesta.

-si Serenity por que la pregunta?-dijo Joey despistado como siempre- es que acaso Mai tiene pretendientes

Mai puso una cara de enojo pero en esa forma en la que no parece nada serio y de las que se pasan rápido.

-¡Joey eres un tonto! – y se detuvo- bien ya llegamos.

Ambos hermanos se bajaron y se despidieron y una vez más, Joey veía alejarse el carro de Mai nuevamente.


	4. chapter 4

HOLA. Antes que nada salu2 a los que pasan por aquí para leer…de verdad espero comentarios..y gradezco a quien los hace.

Me hubiera gustado utilizar los personajes en su versión original, pero es que yugioh! en japonés apenas lo estoy viendo porque no lo había podido conseguir así, en cambio de la versión latina tengo analizado un poco mas sus actitudes y varían un poco con la versión original. pero bueno…ya no los entretengo mas y que disfruten….

**#4: UN DIA DE COMPRAS**

Era fin de semana y Tristán había ido a ver a Serenity cuando de pronto llegó Duke, ella abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar a ambos:

-hola chicos, que sorpresa, pasen.

Joey salía de su cuarto cuando vio a los dos.

-ay, pero si son ustedes-dijo algo exasperado, pues conocía sus intenciones para con su hermana-¿qué hacen aquí?

-nada, solo pase a ver a Serenity -dijo Tristán – para ver si quiere ir al zoológico conmigo.

-me temo que eso no se va a poder- dijo Duke.

-de que hablas?- se alteró Tristán.

-por que Serenity ira conmigo a l cine, dile Serenity, dile que prefieres ir conmigo.

-ay pero que necio eres-gritaba Tristán.

Joey notó a Serenity un poco preocupada y le causó cierta gracia.

-Serenity, tu no tenias planes para hoy?-intentó salvarla su hermano.

-ah, yo.., cre…creo..que…

En eso sonó el timbre de nuevo, Serenity se apresuro a abrir la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que Mai.

-Mai!, que te trae por aquí?

-no puedo venir a ver a mi personita favorita.

-Joey esta ahí dentro.

Mai puso cara de furiosa, en esa forma chistosa.

-no me refiero a él- luego se calmó y un poco mas tiernamente dijo- vine a saludarte a ti.

Serenity sonrió divertida.

-¿no quieres pasar?, solo que ahí también están Duke y Tristán.

-esos dos no van a darse por vencidos, verdad.

-eso creo. – ambas entraron y Serenity cerró la puerta.

Al entrar los muchachos se sorprendieron.

-Mai ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Joey.

-vine por Serenity.

Tristán y Duke saludaron a Mai y luego continuaron sus suplicas y su discusión.

-Serenity, sal conmigo. Olvida a este payaso- dijo Tristán.

-mira quién habla de payasos, mejor ven conmigo, nos divertiremos mas.

-no es justo yo llegue primero.

-bien pues dejemos que Serenity elija.

-Serenity haz algo para que se callen de una buena vez- dijo Joey.

Serenity le dijo a Mai en voz baja:

-ya llevan rato discutiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero herir a ninguno, los dos son mis amigos.

Mai pensó un segundo y luego les cortó las alas a los dos Romeos.

-lo siento chicos, pero Serenity viene conmigo.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Serenity sorprendida.

-sí, no lo recuerdas?, quedamos de ir de compras hoy.

-sí, es verdad- aclaró Serenity.

-ja ja, los mandaron a volar- se burló Joey.

-no hables Joey, al menos Duke y yo hacemos el intento.

-mmm?-Joey se quedó callado.

-bien Serenity nos veremos luego-dijo Tristán

-así es, será en otra ocasión- se despidió Duke- y la próxima no habrá quien te salve.-dijo en tono de broma.

-deja de decir tonterías-dijo Tristán mientras se alejaban discutiendo.

Serenity a gradeció a Mai.

-gracias Mai, me salvaste de una dura decisión.

-esta vez sí, pero algún día deberás tomar la decisión. Pero por ahora por qué no te cambias y nos vamos de una vez.

-¿a dónde?

-pues de compras.

-¿es enserio?!-preguntó emocionada, pues a Serenity siempre le gradó Mai.

-claro, apresúrate.

-vuelvo enseguida.

Joey le ofreció algo de tomar mientras regresaba Serenity. Y conversaron un poco.

-ya estoy lista-dijo la muchacha haciendo su aparición.

-bien, pues vamos.- Mai se levantó del sillón. –no la devolveré muy tarde, no te preocupes wheeler.

-si está contigo sé que estará bien. Diviértanse…y no se olviden de mí.

Y las dos se subieron al carro y se fueron. Ya en la plaza comenzaron a ver a través de los vitrales de las tiendas, entraban y salían de ellas, de algunas con mas bolsas y de otras sin nada extra. Así se la pasaron toda la tarde, y finalmente Mai la llevó a comer, pero antes se detuvieron a observar en una joyería, había en exhibición un hermoso collar:

-esto es realmente hermoso, no lo crees Serenity?

-sí pero es un poco caro me parece

-si tienes razón, bueno (suspiro), vamos te invito a comer algo. mira por ahí hay un comedor.

Se sentaron y leyeron el menú.

-Mai…

-¿qué?

-gracias.

Mai se conmovió, de verdad le agradaba esa niña tan tierna.

- no hay de qué.

-claro que si, tu eres como una hermana para mi, ya te lo había dicho antes, pero quiero que lo recuerdes, te extrañe mucho todo este tiempo, y ni siquiera Joey me podía decir dónde estabas. Y me preocupe. Pero ahora veo que estas bien y que te decidiste a volver.

-gracias-fue todo lo que dijo Mai, quien aun estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Serenity. Luego de un pequeño silencio añadió -tal vez debas pedir algo para llevar a parte,ya sabes, para tu hermano.

Serenity se le quedó viendo a Mai, hasta que ella noto que la observaba.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Mai.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-supongo- dijo Mai desconcertada.

-¿te gusta mi hermano?.

Mai quedo completamente roja y muy sorprendida, y no pudo responder.

-yo..yo..

-es que lo conozco y sé que el sí siente algo por ti. Es decir, además de la amistad, a él no le importa arriesgar su propia vida por sus amigos, pero cada vez que se trata de ti…no lo sé…es diferente. Además por qué no le gustarías, eres bonita, inteligente y excelente duelista…

-yo no sé qué decirte…

-no, a mi no tienes que decirme nada. Solo quería hacértelo notar, porque tú también tendrás que tomar una decisión algún día.

Ella recordó que eso fue lo que Mai le había dicho a ella por el incidente de esta mañana. En eso llego el mesero. -desean ordenar…

Al regresarla a su casa Joey salió a recibirla y a despedirse de Mai.

-gracias por todo Mai- dijo Serenity

-de nada-dijo Mai- nos vemos luego chicos.

-hasta pronto-se despidió Joey

Mai pensaba mientras conducía.

-quizá Serenity tenga razón, pero creo que no estoy lista para grandes decisiones, aun. Solo el destino sabe que nos preparara, yo solo esperare….


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que les este gustando. Aquí yo iré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Continuemos….

**#5:**** LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE MAI**

_(*__El cumpleaños de Mai es el 20 de noviembre y se que no coincide con el verano pero necesitaba la idea para este episodio. Debido al desacuerdo para fijar la edad de Mai- que según tengo entendido es de 24 años- yo consideraré que cumplió 23)_

Joey pensaba y pensaba y no se le ocurría algo para hacer por el cumpleaños de Mai, además de una fiesta. Quería darle o hacerle algo realmente especial, no es que la fiesta no sea una buena idea pero, eso era demasiado común, así que decidió ir a dar un paseo para despejar su mente y que se le ocurriera algo… y pronto.

Paseando se detuvo a ver en muchas tiendas: de mascotas, de ropas, de perfumes, pero nada de eso lo convencía por completo. De pronto vio un collar bellísimo, el mismo que casualmente había visto Mai y Serenity hace apenas unos días.

-eso quizá sería perfecto, pero…

Finalmente regresó a casa, ya era de tarde, así que tomó una soda del refrigerador y se sentó en el sofá, luego fue por el teléfono y llamó a todos para ponerse de acuerdo con todos para la fiesta.

-Yugi, oye viejo te hablo por lo de la fiesta… (Colgó y llamó Tristán)- Tristán soy yo, Joey, no se te olvide… (de nuevo colgó y llamó a Tea)-tea necesito que me ayudes con… (Nuevamente volvió a colgar y ahora habló a Duke)-Duke amigo, soy yo, oye me prestarías tu… -así estuvo hasta que finalmente colgó y no volvió a marcar ningún numero.

-Joey tranquilo, todo saldrá bien- intentó calmarlo su hermanita.

- lo sé, no es eso lo que me tiene así, es que aun no se qué debo regalarle, todos le van a dar algo y yo no tengo nada.

-ya lo encontraremos, recuerda que también falta mi obsequio.

-es verdad, pero a mi no se me ocurre nada, es que quiero darle algo que no olvide, ya sabes, algo especial, pero no quiero que nadie mal interprete nada por un obsequio así (pausa)… ay!, ¡no se qué hacer!

-¿mal interpretar qué?...-dijo Serenity un poco extrañada.

-no nada, bueno, tu sabes…no…yo…ash!... no sé que comprar… es todo.

-(en pensamientos) ah, este mi hermano, es tan obvio que creo que el único que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente es él… y quizá Mai por lo que puede notar ese día (recordando la conversación en la plaza y de pronto con ese recuerdo se le ocurrió algo)-(Serenity levantó la voz para hablar con Joey- ven vamos, ya sé que comprar.

Ambos salieron de la casa y en la noche la plaza ya estaba funcionando de nuevo. Se pararon frente a un mostrador y Serenity le mostró el collar. Joey se sorprendió.

-es el mismo que pensé en comprar pero no me alcanza. Además…

-Joey, olvídate de lo que pensaran los demás, míralo, es hermoso, además a Mai le encantó …

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-ella me lo dijo el día que venimos de compras (recuerda cuando le dice que es hermoso), vamos, comprémoslo entre los dos.

-¿lo dices en serio?

-claro,¡ vamos!- los dos entraron a la tienda.

Es el día de cumpleaños de Mai y ella estaba un poco confundida porque ninguno de los que ella consideraba sus amigos la había llamado siquiera para felicitarla. Fue a casa de Yugi y su abuelito le dijo que había salido con Tea.

Fue a donde Joey, pero éste andaba todo atareado, de aquí para allá buscando algo, el muy inteligente no recordaba donde había dejado el regalo. Mai preguntó por Serenity y el dijo que se había ido con Duke y Tristán. En cierto modo parecía que Joey no le estaba prestado atención y la estaba corriendo. Por fin al chico se le ocurrió llamar a Serenity :

-un segundo-le dijo Mai y marcó el teléfono, Mai un poco decepcionada salió de su departamento.

-Serenity no encuentro el collar, no recuerdas donde…

-tonto, yo me lo lleve, ¿a caso no escuchaste cuando te lo dije esta mañana?…lo lleve a envolver.

-uff, que alivio, que susto me diste.

-por cierto ya está casi todo listo. Solo tienes que ir por mi y traerla a casa de Duke.

-bien vamos para allá, Mai está…-miró por toda la casa pero ella ya se había ido.-¡ay no!…

-que ocurre Joey?

-nada, ya vamos para allá.

Joey fue hasta el hotel de Mai y tocó a la puerta, Mai abrió y al ver que era Joey puso cara de enojo.

-ah eres tu wheeler, ¿qué quieres?

-oye, lo lamento no quise ignorarte es que estaba buscando algo muy importante…

-tan importante como para no tomarte un segundo para felicitarme…

a Joey se le ocurrió hacer como que se le había olvidado la fecha para evitar que ella sospechara.

-¿felicitarte por qué?

Ella enfureció y le cerró la puerta. Así que tuvo que decir que no lo había olvidado para no arruinar las cosas y ella aceptara ir con él.

-espera, no es verdad, no lo olvide- ella lo escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta- lo siento, era solo una broma. Por eso estoy aquí.

ella pensó que quizá decía la verdad, si no que estaría haciendo aquí. Abrió la puerta.

-lo dices en serio?.

-claro, es más, vine a invitarte a cenar.- ella quedó sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.-¿qué dices? ¿Vienes?

-bien, iré contigo, pero aun no te salvas de ésta-dijo en un tono más rudo.

Ambos caminaban cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono móvil de Joey. Él contesto.

-¿si? ¿Bueno? Serenity ¿qué ocurre?.

Desde el otro lado contestaba Serenity.

-tenemos un problema con la comida, necesitamos que la distraigas un poco más.

-¿todo está bien Joey?-preguntó Mai

-ah, si todo está bien- le respondió a ella y luego volvió con Serenity- bien, pero no será tan fácil.

Casualmente estaban cerca del aparador donde estaba el collar y Mai vio que ya se lo habían llevado. Joey colgó.

-¿que ves?- quiso saber Joey

-nada, es solo que aquí había un collar muy bonito.

-si, bueno, que te parece si buscamos donde comer.

Joey hizo tiempo paseando por mil restaurantes y luego miro su reloj.

-Mai, tengo en mente el lugar perfecto, vamos.- y se la llevo con él.

Habían llegado a casa de Duke

-¡¿la casa de Duke?!- Mai estaba realmente sorprendida de que Joey hiciera eso. Pero que más podía hacer

-si vamos- Joey abrió la puerta y todos saltaron gritando:

-¡¡¡¡¡sorpresaaaa!!!!

Mai no lo podía creer.

-chicos-…no sé qué decir…(aun sorprendida)

-agradécele a Joey, él organizo la fiesta.

-así es- dijo Joey- a ninguno se nos olvido tu cumpleaños

-yo…

-no eres la única que sabe dar sorpresas para animar a la gente- la interrumpió Joey.

Se acercaron los demás

-gracias…a todos -dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos para no llorar, ella no era sí, que la vean llorar, no!

-toma Mai- Yugi le dio el primer regalo, luego todos los demás. Ella agradeció y se retiraron a servir la mesa.

-Mai...-comenzó a decir Joey quien aun no había entregado su regalo porque no quería que nadie lo viera.-toma éste es de parte de Serenity y mía- y le entrego un estuche. Ella lo tomo y lo abrió. Y quedo aun mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

-es …-en eso se acerco Serenity.

-es el collar que te gusto la otra tarde.

Serenity se acercó para abrazarla y Mai le correspondió el abrazo.

-gracias muchachos- volteo a donde estaba Joey, pero el ya estaba en la cocina ayudando a los demás.

Cenaron y luego Mai salió a tomar aire. Joey quiso acompañarla pero algo lo detuvo, sin embargo Serenity le dio ánimos para que se acercara.

-Serenity me dijo que te había gustado ese collar, por eso lo compramos.

-así es, es realmente hermoso…gracias.

-no hay de que- dijo Joey aun un poco lejos de ella.

Ella lo abrió y el se acercó.

-¿te ayudo?

Ella le dio el collar y él se lo puso.

-ya está.

Ella volteo y toco e collar mientras intentaba verlo.

-es perfecto. Gracias de nuevo, a ti y a Serenity.

Esta vez el solo sonrió. Y ambos permanecieron un rato contemplando las estrellas.


	6. Chapter 6

Uno más y faltan menos….

**#6:**** EL BAILE DE FIN DE CURSO**

Finalmente llegó el día del baile de fin de curso y el arduo trabajo de los chicos para los preparativos de la fiesta por fin se verían. Pero el momento más difícil llegó, decidir con quién ir, pedirle que te acompañe, ¿Cómo?, ninguno había planeado nada respecto a eso.

Yugi, Tea, Joey y Tristán caminaban por la calle mientras conversaban:

-oigan chicos, ya pensaron a quien van a llevar al baile?.-preguntó Tea.

-ay, es verdad, con tantas cosas en la cabeza se me había olvidado-dijo Joey.

-amigo, en tu cabeza no dan tantas cosas- dijo en broma Tristán.

-¡¡¡oye!!!

-amigos tranquilos- dijo Yugi

-eso quiere decir que ninguno tiene pareja- intuyó Tea.

-aun no, pero ya tengo a alguien en mente.-afirmó Tristán.- ¿y tu Joey?

-bueno…no lo sé… yo…

-uuyy!- dijo Tristán con cara de pícaro, mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente con el codo. -déjame adivinar en quien estas pensando, veamos…- hizo una expresión como si estuviera pensando- ah! ya se! , vas a invitar a Mai, ¿no es así?.

-ay! Ya cállate Tristán.

Tristán sonrió ligeramente.

-¿adiviné? O ¿me equivoco?

-ay, no puede ser ¿tan predecible soy?

-y tu Yugi ¿ya pensaste en alguien?-preguntó Tea ansiosa por la respuesta.

-si Yugi ¿a quién llevarás al baile?-continuó Joey.

En eso apareció Rebecca.

-Yugi me llevara a mí, verdad Yugi- dijo la niña, -anda, diles.

Yugi quedó colorado y muy sorprendido. Y Tea parecía enojada.

-¡eso no es verdad!- replicó Tea.-o si?-dirigiéndose ahora a Yugi.

-yo…yo…-el pobre de Yugi no buscaba como salir de ésta, así que Joey y Tristán lo salvaron:

-vamos Yugi, tenemos que elegir nuestros trajes.- y lo arrastraron con ellos.

Los tres estaban en la tienda de ropa y se probaban trajes.

-gracias chicos por sacarme de ese lio-agradeció Yugi.

-no hay de que viejo-respondió Joey.

-si, pero que vas a hacer con Rebecca? ¿De verdad la vas a llevar?

-creo que si.

-ay, ¿hablas en serio?!-exclamó Joey.

-si, además a quien más podría invitar?

-no lo sé, quizás a Tea. -sugirió Tristán en un tono sarcástico apenas perceptible.

-¿Tea?- Yugi quedó colorado

-si viejo, esa era una buena idea

-sí pero…

-ay, ya se me hizo tarde, me voy los veo luego.-y salió corriendo.

Joey llegó al departamento de Mai, tragó saliva y tocó a la puerta. Mai apareció casi enseguida.

-Joey, ¡que sorpresa!, ¿que te trae por aquí?-dijo Mai

Joey estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera había podido entrar.

-Joey!…Joey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?-dijo Mai un poco angustiada.

Ah… no, estoy bien- y por fin entró-oye Mai, necesito preguntarte algo

-claro cariño, de que se trata.

-yo…yo quería saber si quisieras…ir…co…conmigo al baile de fin de curso.

Mai quedo paralizada, sorprendida y sonrojada pero después de unos segundos pudo hablar.

-Joey...yo no sé que responderte…es decir…yo

-oh vamos, solo di que sí. Por favor... pero si no quieres…

-es que a mi…yo… los bailes no son mi estilo.

Joey bajó la mirada desilusionado y Mai lo miró, le pareció verlo muy parecido como aquella vez en el reino de los duelista con la cara de decepción, solo que esta vez no lloraba.

-bien bien, iré contigo.

Joey quedo muy sorprendido que no pudo evitar gritar y saltar de felicidad. Mai solo lo veía sorprendida y luego sonrió divertida.

-bien, pasare por ti el sábado a las 7:00.

-bien, como digas

Y Joey salió todo feliz.

Mai se había quedado sola en casa y se quedo pensando:

-vaya, ahora tendré que ir de compras…y tendré que usar…-silencio-….un vestido?!!!!!

Llegó la noche del sábado y Joey fue por Mai. Tocó la puerta y Mai le respondió que pasara, que estaba abierto, y que le diera un minuto. Hasta que finalmente salió.

-¿y bien? ¿que te parece?

Él se había quedado con la boca abierta, se veía tan bien, que lo sorprendió, se sintió como la primera vez que la vio en aquel barco hacia el reino de los duelistas.

- me siento extraña…

-no para nada, te ves… hermosa.

-yo no dije que no me veo bien, solo que me siento extraña porque no es mi estilo.

-si eso quise decir...yo…no

-olvídalo Wheleer. Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Llegaron a la escuela, sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

-mírenlos chicos, se ven tan bien juntos- dijo Serenity. Todos asintieron. Los dos se acercaron a los demás y se saludaron.

-Mai, que bonito vestido- le dijo Serenity.

-gracias linda.

Tristán se dirigió a Joey- oye amigo que suertudote.-le dijo en tono picarón

-ay ya cállate Tristán, que tu viniste con mi hermana-dijo exaltado, pero luego se calmó- pero si sigues aquí se va a regresar con otro, mira, ahí está Duke.

Duke había encontrado a Serenity:

-que bella luces esta noche, me concedes esta pieza.

-es que yo…yo vine con…

-viene conmigo!!!- interrumpió Tristán

-oh lo siento, cuando te fastidies de él, estaré por ahí-apenas se acercó a la mesa de bebidas un montón de chicas lo rodearon.

-ese presumido me las va a pagar.

-ya chicos tranquilícense, que tal si mejor vamos a bailar- dijo Mai

-si vamos Yugi- Rebecca arrastró a Yugi a la pista.

Mai llevó a Joey y Tristán fue con Serenity. Tea se sentó en una mesa un poco triste porque no había llevado pareja, Yugi la miraba de reojo y en cierto modo se sentía mal por ella.

-no piensas bailar-preguntó Duke a Tea mientras se sentaba con ella.-ninguno de los dos vino con la persona que queríamos, pero no por eso no podemos divertirnos, hay muchas personas aquí. Vamos- Duke sacó a Tea a bailar y Yugi no pudo evitar sorprenderse y al parecer sentirse un poco celoso y para Tea eso no había pasado desapercibido, y le pareció algo bueno "no hay mal que por bien no venga". Mientras tanto Mai conversaba con Joey mientras bailaban una pieza tranquila.

-gracias por aceptar venir conmigo- dijo Joey

-no hay de qué guapo, después de todo no está tan mal.- Mai hecho un ojo al traje de Joey, realmente se veía muy bien en el- Serenity me dijo que pasaste horas escogiendo tu traje.

Joey tragó saliva y se apenó. Rió nervioso.

-no, es que…

-tranquilo, te ves bien

-¿en serio lo crees?

-me dices mentirosa

-no, no, no, no eso quise decir, yo…

- es broma Joey, relájate un poco…siempre te pones tan nervioso…

-je je…si, creo que tienes razón.- Mai se apoyó en su hombro y bailaron abrazados.

Todos siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose el resto de la noche. Y Joey no cabía de emoción.


	7. Chapter 7

Éste está un poco flojo, la verdad me quedó muy corto pero bueno, los próximos irán mejorando x eso subí dos de una vez…(lo que pasa es que en este capítulo las imágenes hablan por sí solas, pero aquí no puedo poner imágenes-lo que pasa es que el proyecto completo es un tipo de historieta…que espero algún día, de alguna forma poder enseñarles-)

**#7: DE VACACIONES, PRIMERA PARADA: EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.**

-bien ya estamos oficialmente de vacaciones- expresó Joey al resto de sus amigos. (todos estaban ahí pues estaban saliendo de una nevería cerca del parque)

-así es Joey- reafirmó Yugi- ¿pero ya tienes planeado algo?, es que te noto muy entusiasmado.

Joey solo sonreía.

-claro que les parece si vamos a la feria que se inauguró hace algunos días.

-no es mala idea- dijo Duke.

-sí, a mi me parece divertido-reafirmó Tea.

-qué opinas Serenity- preguntó Mai.

-a mi también me parece genial.

-bien pues no se diga mas, parque de diversiones ahí vamos-anunció Tristán.

Tanto Joey como Tristán parecían dos niños emocionados caminando por la calle.

Todos caminaron hacia la feria y entraron a ella.

-bien hay mucho por hacer y tenemos todo un día, por donde empezaremos, montaña rusa, casa del terror, algodones, comida, maquinitas, espectáculos….ay…veamos- decía Joey todo entusiasmado.

-Joey es como un niño-dijo Yugi mientras lo observaba mirando por todos los puestos.

En la casa del terror que se ponía cada vez mas tenebrosa, Serenity sujetaba del brazo a Duke, todos caminaban temerosos y en cuanto apareció un horrible muñeco, los sorprendió a todos, Tristán y Duke acabaron casi abrazados y Mai prácticamente se abrazó a Joey. Todos se soltaron avergonzados de todos y continuaron hasta salir de ahí.

Luego su siguiente parada fueron los juegos mecánicos: montañas rusas, carros chocones, rueda de la fortuna, en donde se acomodaron como quisieron, Tea y Yugi, Duke, Tristán y Serenity y Joey y Mai. Luego fueron por refrescos y golosinas: algodones, helados, papas. De ahí se metieron a casi todos los espectáculos de animales, como el de delfines, orcas y tiburones, encantadores de serpientes, magos, domadores de leones y tigres. Después de eso entraron a la sección de maquinitas y juegos de video en donde Duke y Tristán se enfrentaban para sorprender a Serenity, pero ella acabó yendo con Tea al karaoke y luego con Yugi a la máquina de baile; mientras tanto Joey intentaba ganar para Mai un peluche con la maquina saca muñecos, porque Mai le había ganado en prácticamente todos los juegos de la feria como en derribar las botellas, tiro al blanco, etc. y si logró sacar un monito. También Tristán había conseguido uno a Serenity pero Duke lo apantallo con un oso gigante que había ganado.

-oye Tristán, ese mono me recuerda a ti-dijo engreído Duke- mira Serenity, este oso esta mejor.

Igualmente en algún momento Joey había aprovechado para pedirle Mai que se sacaran una foto de recuerdo y aunque a Mai le pareció extraña la petición aceptó y ambos se repartieron las fotos de la maquina.

Al final todos se sentaron a comer en un restaurante no tan lujoso.

-órale! ¡Qué día!-expresó Joey

-tienes toda la razón amigo-dijo Tristán

-hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto ¿no es así chicos?-completó tea.

-es verdad-respondió Yugi

-y es solo el primer día-dijo Joey

-por lo visto Joey aun tiene mucha energía-señaló Mai.

-no hay nada que haga más feliz a Joey que las vacaciones-aseguró Serenity con una sonrisa discreta.

-Por supuesto que todo lo que incluya no trabajar me hace feliz-dijo Joey.

-y a quien no?-dijo Tristán

-ay, pero si ustedes nunca hacen nada aunque hayan clases…

En eso se acercó el mesero y tomó su orden. Luego se fue y en lo que esperaban su comida continuaron la conversación.

-hermano, ya tienes algo para mañana?-preguntó ansiosa Serenity.

-si viejo, dime que ya has planeado algo-quiso saber Tristán

-ay, pero si ustedes solo piensan en fiestas-dijo Tea.

-así es, y tengo invitaciones para todos, se trata de una fiesta de disfraces, así que mañana tendremos que ir a rentar trajes.

-no lo sé, disfrazarme no es mi estilo…- dijo Duke

-vamos no seas aguafiestas, algo debes poder usar-dijo Mai.

-bueno ya veremos.

-no te preocupes puedes ir de algún monstruo…ay pero si ya tienes la máscara…-se burló Tristán

-mejor cierra la boca mono.

-ay!...no me llames mono!!!!

Finalmente llegó la comida y todos disfrutaron de ella mientras continuaban su charla o discusión…o lo que sea.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!! Subi dos de una vez porque el otro me quedo corto.

Estoy actualizando más rápido de lo que pensé…. He notado que eso sucede cuando te inspiras haciendo algo que te gusta…no se ustedes pero como no he leído muchos fics de esta pareja me esfuerzo lo más que puedo (aunque de esta pareja me he leído todo lo que encuentro…) pero me gustaría saber que opinan de cómo avanza que les gustaría leer y que no…dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias….

**#8: MI HEROE **

Mai y Joey entraron a una tienda de disfraces y se dirigieron a la empleada.

-hola señorita venimos por un par de disfraces-dijo Joey bastante entusiasmado y quizá un poco contento.

-como que busca, señor…

-…wheeler-afirmó Joey completado la frase de la señorita-….mmm y la verdad no sabemos, sería posible que nos probemos algunos trajes…

-es usted Joey wheeler?!-exclamó sorprendida la señorita que atendía, Joey asintió- es un placer conocerlo, soy Jenny, y todas mis amigas lo admiramos muchísimo.

-¿en serio?, no sabía que tenía admiradoras, yo…yo no sé qué decir….

-claro es que además de ser un gran duelista, aunque no tanto como Kaiba, Yugi, Marik, Bakura, Zigfried, Leon…

-ya, ya entendí. Se supone que eso es un halago?-dijo Joey

-…es usted muy apuesto-terminó de decir la muchacha.

-¿quién? ¿Joey?...por favor…-dijo sarcásticamente Mai.

-¿es usted su novia señorita Valentine?-preguntó Jenny

-no!!!-dijeron ambos sorprendidos y ligeramente colorados.

-bueno, eso lo deja soltero, ¿verdad Joey?- concluyó la recepcionista agregando un poco de coqueteo.

-bueno…yo…-tartamudeo Joey

-señorita, sería tan amable de mostrarnos los vestidores- dijo Mai con expresión un tanto desesperada intentando cortar la conversación.

-oh, claro. Lo siento, síganme por aquí.

La señorita los llevó a los vestidores y les dejó varios trajes para que se los probasen, y les mostro donde habían mas por si los necesitaban.

Empezaron a sacar varios y Joey comenzó a probárselos rápidamente, mientras que Mai, había seleccionado unos cuantos, dos quizás.

Joey salió con el primer disfraz: un superhéroe, casi casi un superman

-de superhéroe?!, jaja, Joey mejor cámbiate.-dijo Mai muy divertida

-¿por qué? Siempre quise ser un súper héroe.

-¿con mallas?...hazme caso y mejor búscate otro.

-bien- Joey se retiró, entró al cambiador y salió con algo fuera de lo común.-hola nena, soy seto Kaiba- Joey se había convertido en Kaiba con todo y la peluca.

-por favor quítate esa peluca.-dijo Mai

-bien, al cabo que ni me gustaba este disfraz, quien querría ser como él-de nuevo entró y se cambió.

-vamos Joey date prisa ¿Cuántos mas piensas probarte?-le reclamó Mai. De pronto salió con otro.

-soy un vampiro, cuidado

-que vampiro tan moderno, ¿sugerencia?...

-si ya se, buscare otro. -Joey se cambio de nuevo, pero ahora salió de un tipo de superhéroe o algo así.-¿que tal este?

-que es, otra clase de superhéroe, vamos wheeler qué onda con esto?-dijo Mai

-este es un superhéroe más moderno…-dijo Joey, pero Mai negó con la cabeza.-ok, intentaré con otro-esta vez salió con uno de algún tipo de pandillero, rebelde o algo por el estilo- qué te parece este?

-mmm, muy sexy para ti, no, no es tu estilo.

-oye, mírame y dime si no se me ve bien…-dijo Joey.

-ten, toma este, pruébatelo.- Mai le lanzo otro, mientras ella también entraba a otro vestidor para probarse uno de los que había seleccionado. Finalmente ambos salieron, se veían muy bien eran una especie de ángeles o hadas.

-sabes Mai, No creo que este sea para mi.-dijo Joey

-no, probablemente tampoco el mío- Mai se cambió de nuevo por su ropa y salió a buscar otro, Joey seguía probándose el montón que había elegido y esta vez salió como un tipo de caballero, con una armadura plateada y una espada de juguete.

-y que dices de este?-Joey preguntó por su opinión.

-bueno ese no se te ve tan mal.

-gracias, y tu ¿ya elegiste uno?

-no, aun no, estoy buscando -ella pasaba varios vestidos pero ninguno atraía su atención, cuando de pronto un sujeto entró a la tienda y salió corriendo con el bolso de Mai…-¡¡Joey mi bolso…!!

-yo lo recuperaré- Joey salió corriendo detrás del muchacho con todo y la armadura puesta, finalmente logro acorralarlo y exigirle que devuelva el bolso, por supuesto que el pillo intentó escapar de nuevo brincando la cerca pero Joey logro sujetarlo de los pantalones y ponerlo en el piso, detrás de Joey apenas llegaron Mai y la muchacha de la tienda, recuperaron el bolso y regresaron los tres.

-cielos, que buen rescate señor wheeler-dijo Jenny, me permite una foto con usted, saco su cámara y se la dio a Mai -me haría el favor?- Mai tomó la cámara y la chica abrazo a Joey, Mai enfureció así que tomó la foto rápidamente y se la dio a la señorita

-aquí tienes.

-gracias.

Mai recordó que no fue la primera vez que Joey la rescata o la intenta ayudar recordó aquella vez en que se quedó colgada de una vara en ciudad batalla o cuando la intentó soltar para salvarla del ataque de Ra o cuando Panic la atrapó y por supuesto cuando dejó que lo encerrara el oricalcos con tal de salvarla.

Mai jaló a Joey y lo llevó de nuevo a los vestidores.

-¿te quedaras con ese?-quiso saber Mai

-no, me gustó pero cansa demasiado,es muy pesada. Buscare otro. ¿ y Tu ya encontraste algo?

-en eso estoy mi superhéroe-dijo Mai en tono coqueto y entró a cambiarse.

Joey se sonrojo y busco uno, se cambió y salió un poco después de Mai quien se veía al espejo

-¿ahora de que te disfrazaste? -preguntó Mai sin voltear

-dime tu de que estas disfrazada-dijo Joey

-pues yo soy una …-Mai volteó y sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Joey vestido de príncipe-…que no es obvio que soy una princesa?…

-je je, que coincidencia, yo soy un príncipe.

-si, ya lo note, ¿te quedarás con ese?

-depende, ¿qué te parece?

-pues…ya es tarde así que puedes quedarte con ese.

-bien, tu igual te ves muy bien con ese. -Mai quedo apenas ruborizada por el cumplido, pero luego sonrió- está bien, yo también me quedare con este.

Pagaron y ambos llevaron el disfraz puesto. Por fin llegaron a la fiesta y se encontraron con los demás, todos tenían disfraces: Yugi era un curioso mago oscuro, Tristán era una especie de Rambo, Tea era un hada, por cierto muy parecida al primer traje que se había probado Mai, y Serenity iba vestida como una diablita.

-ay, ¡niña ponte algo encima!-dijo Joey enfurecido cuando vio a su hermanita. Mai lo sujetó y le guiñó el ojo a Serenity.

-yo lo tranquilizo-dijo Mai y se llevó a Joey a bailar, todos comenzaron a bailar y así se divirtieron el resto de la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, en este capítulo les traigo de regreso a uno de mis personajes favoritos, debo de admitir que si la pareja que hace Mai y Joey no me encantara, definitivamente este muchacho seria mi primera opción para Mai…pero ni modo, Joey llegó primero y me enamoró antes que Valom (je je) (disculpen si así no se escribe, es que no sé si es Varom, Valon, Balom, etc….lo importante es que sepan a quien me refiero)

**#9: LOS CELOS DE JOEY, VALON ESTA DE REGRESO**** parte uno **

Mai estaba dando un paseo por el parque con Joey mientras comían un helado, de pronto, ambos vieron pasar una moto frente a ellos que les pareció bastante familiar, pero la pasaron por alto, Joey dejó a Mai en su casa y se fue. Mientras Mai abría la puerta de su departamento una voz familiar la sorprendió por detrás, ella volteó y sorpresa

-¡Valom!- dijo bastante sorprendida-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-hola, si estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo sarcásticamente

-lo siento es que me sorprendiste.

-ya veo…

-pasa-dijo Mai mientras abría la puerta, ella entró y luego él.-que haces aquí Valom.

-vine por ti y a devolverte esto-él le enseñó su carta de la dama águila, ella se sorprendió.

-no, es tuya, yo te la di como señal de agradecimiento… y despedida. Quédatela

-no la necesito porque ya no me despediré de ti

-¿de qué hablas? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-dije que vine por ti, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta-dijo Valom decidido. -Mai, significas mucho para mí y somos tan parecidos…-él tomó su mano- debemos seguir juntos como antes, solos, independientes…

-no Valom, te equivocas, he cambiado-ella se soltó de su mano- yo no era así, era el hechizo de Dartz y no quiero volver a eso. Yo si tengo amigos y…

-así que no me equivoque, volviste por ellos y supongo entonces que con quien te vi esta tarde era el tonto de wheeler.- ella no dijo nada, hubo una pausa- no puedo creerlo volviste con él, creí que querías destruirlo…

-no no es así…yo solo…tu sabias que esa no era mi intención.

-es verdad siempre supe que no era lo que querías realmente-(flasback: recuerda en su batalla contra Joey cuando pretende eliminar a Joey porque sabe que significa mucho para Mai y ella no podrá seguir adelante mientras él siga en su camino) pero…

-olvídalo Valom, estoy bien aquí. No volveré a esa oscuridad

-no digo que volvamos a esa oscuridad porque ni siquiera yo quiero volver a ella…yo solo quiero que vengas conmigo….pero está bien, como quieras, te demostrare que wheeler no es mejor que yo. Hasta luego- Valom salió y subió a su moto, Mai lo vio desde la ventana irse y se quedó pensativa.

A la mañana siguiente Mai paseaba con todos sus amigos hasta que finalmente todos entraron a una tienda por refrescos y se quedaron los dos solos.

-Joey puedo hablar contigo-le dijo Mai

-claro, ¿Qué ocurre?- contestó el muchacho

-recuerdas al motociclista que vimos ayer...-Joey asintió- era Valom

Joey se sorprendió mucho al escuchar ese nombre y un poco exasperado y enojado preguntó:

-y ¿a que vino? ¿Qué quería? ¿Habló contigo?

-tranquilo, solo vino por mi- aclaró.

-a que te refieres con "vino por mi" ¿Qué significa eso?

-Joey no seas tan fatalista, vino de visita, es todo-dijo para tranquilizarlo aunque en el fondo sabía que no era solo por eso.

-je je, si, tienes razón, entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos ¿no?- dijo Joey mas alegre.

-pues, eso creo- dijo en voz baja y un poco preocupada.

-que bien. ¿Quieres un refresco? –dijo Joey cambiando el tema

-ah, no gracias-

Ella se sentó en la banca del parque. Los demás salieron de la tienda y le hicieron compañía en lo que esperaban a Joey que había ido al baño. Estaba saliendo de el cuándo se topó con Valom que lo esperaba en la puerta.

-ay,¿ tu?, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-he venido por Mai….no sé que vio en ti que la hizo volver, pero tú no la mereces…

-ah ¿y tu si?…lárgate a molestar a otra parte.

-no lo creo wheeler tú y tus amigos no son mejores que yo, y eso te lo demostrare.

Mientras tanto los demás se preguntaban porque tardaba tanto Joey, así que fueron por él, pero sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron con quien estaba.

-ay no-dijo Mai.

-oigan, es Valom-dijo Yugi

-bien Joey donde quieres que te demuestre que puedo vencerte.

-cierra la boca ya te gané una vez en un duelo

-el mejor que he tenido, pero puedo ganarte en todo lo demás, tu elige.

Mai se acercó a Joey y parándose frente a él, lo sujeto de los brazos para que no reaccionara a las propuestas de Valom.

-aguarda Joey, no lo hagas, pueden salir heridos-suplicó Mai-recuerda la ultima vez (flashback al duelo Valom vs Joey), Joey la miró preocupado.

Valom pudo notar como Mai sujetaba a Joey y le extrañó el gesto

-¿qué dices? ¿o es acaso que eres un cobarde?

-eso sí que no, di que quieres

-bien en una carrera de motos ¿Qué opinas?

-bien, te veré en el callejón detrás del parque a las 6

-ahí estaré -respondió Joey y Valom se fue

-viejo, porque nunca puedes decir no aun desafío.

-porque no sería Joey wheeler- dijo Serenity

-Joey estas loco, pueden matarse, no tienes que demostrarle nada a Valom-dijo Mai.

-no se trata de eso- quiso excusarse Joey- yo…

-¿no? Y de que se trata entonces, orgullo, venganza, vanidad… ¿de mi?... ustedes no tienen porque decidir por mi…-dijo Mai muy enojada y se fue.

Llegó la tarde Y todos estaban en el callejón, Joey buscó con la mirada a Mai, pero ella no estaba ahí, de pronto escuchó una moto, era Valom que acababa de llegar, se quitó el casco y bajó de su vehículo.

-¿listo wheeler?

-como nunca antes.

Valom también busco a Mai entre todos pero no la vio, pero después de un rato apareció, aun parecía tener la cara de enojo de esta mañana pero ahora con un poco mas de preocupación y angustia evidente. Ambos competidores la vieron y luego miraron al frente. Tristán se había puesto como réferi y en cuanto subieron a sus motocicletas comenzó el conteo:

-en sus marcas, listos, fuera….

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Continuamos…

**# 10: LOS CELOS DE JOE****Y: VALOM ESTA DE REGRESO parte dos**

La carrera comenzó y Valom tomó la delantera, pasaron por varios lugares antes de regresar al sitio pero Valom fue quien ganó. Joey quedó un poco decepcionado y se dirigió a Valom:

-buena carrera, pero espero que eso solo sea uno de los retos porque la próxima no perderé, te lo aseguro.

-bien, tu dirás.-dijo Valom

-quieren dejar su estúpido ego masculino,-dijo Tea- Joey puedes hacerte daño.

-estaré bien Tea-respondió Joey

-como quieras, luego no digas que no te lo advertí.-reclamó la muchacha y se retiró.

-que te parece si hacemos de nuevo la carrera, pero esta vez en el agua.

-perfecto, me parece un buen desafío.

-mañana al medio día en la playa.

-ahí estaré –dijo Valom, se subió a su moto…-hasta luego Mai-…y aceleró. Joey puso su cara de rabia pero se tranquilizó.

Al medio día del día siguiente ya estaban todos en la playa, de nuevo esperaban a Valom hasta que por fin apareció.

-wheeler ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó el chico recién llegado.

-aquí estoy, presumido.-apareciendo de detrás de Tristán.

-vamos ya, se hace tarde.

Ambos subieron cada quien a su moto acuática y la encendieron.

-hasta la bolla y de regreso.

-como digas-dijo secamente Valom.

De nuevo Tristán hizo el conteo:

-en sus marcas, listos, fuera.

Ambos aceleraron y a toda velocidad se acercaron a la bolla y le dieron la vuelta, Valom parecía tener la delantera, pero Joey aceleró a todo lo que pudo y llegó antes a la playa.

-ja, te vencí-le recalcó Joey.

-esto no se quedara así…

-si, cuál es tu próximo reto niñito-dijo Joey

-te veré en el parque en la tarde y ahí te lo diré.-dijo Valom indignado, tomó su ropa, se la puso y se fue en su moto.

-ves Mai puedo ganarla a ese tipo.

-eres un tonto-fue lo único que dijo Mai antes de subir a su auto e irse. Joey se quedó con la cara de sorprendido y de no entender lo que sucedía.

Llegó la tarde y Mai había estado todo el día en el parque muy pensativa. De repente Valom asomó por ahí y se le acercó, ella se levantó de la banca para hablar con él.

-deja de hacer estas tontería-le reclamó Mai.-ambos pueden hacerse daño.

Valom se quedó sin palabras y luego cambió un poco la dirección de la conversación.

-vuelve conmigo por favor…no se que tiene wheeler que te obsesiona tanto, es solo un niño…

-lo que yo piense, crea o sienta no es asunto tuyo.-reclamó de nuevo Mai y luego cambió el tono de su voz tras un suspiro-…sabes que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y realmente te considero alguien especial, no has sido cualquier persona en mi vida, te lo aseguro, pero he cambiado, la Mai que conociste no era la verdadera Mai…

-yo no veo la diferencia, sigues siendo esa mujer especial y aunque tengas amigos, sigues siendo parecida a mi…

-ya basta Valom, no insistas con eso, no me revuelvas los pensamientos, no quiero estar sola de nuevo.

-no lo estarás, siempre estaré ahí…yo…

-¿Quién lo asegura? ya déjalo, deja tus juegos y sigue con tu vida…como yo he continuado con la mía, así será mejor…

-¿y a ti quien te asegura que wheeler si estará ahí siempre?....no, tu no entiendes…

De pronto Mai dejo caer una lágrima y Valom se percató de ello y la trajo hacia si para abrazarla. En eso pasaban Joey y Yugi y los vieron abrazarse, Joey se sorprendió y le dolió lo que vio.

-ay!!, ese tipo no tiene derecho a venir así como así y llevarse a Mai.-dijo enojado al ver a los dos abrazados.

-Joey-comenzó a decir Yugi-nadie se llevará a Mai, ella ya es bastante grandecita como para tomar sus decisiones y nada de lo que hagan podrá cambiar eso. Ninguno de ustedes podrá decidir por ella. Porque no admites que estas celoso de él.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿de él?, no viejo, no estoy celoso, pero me da miedo que pueda hacer que Mai decida irse de nuevo…

-Joey, no puedes reclamarle nada, Mai solo es tu amiga…y eso porque aun no te has atrevido a decirle lo que sientes…

-¿de qué hablas?

-no finjas Joey, no te conviene en estos momentos. Valom parece llevarte la delantera, míralos

Joey se quedó recapacitando unos segundos mientras los observaba…

-es verdad Yugi…-luego le gritó a Valom-¡¡ Valom ya estoy aquí!!

Mai se apresuró a empujar levemente a Valom para que la soltara. Valom volteó a donde estaba Joey y este se acercó a su rival.

-que inoportuno eres wheeler-dijo Valom con un tono un poco presumido.

-cuál es tu estúpido desafío, para que podamos acabar de una vez con esto y te regreses por donde viniste-dijo Joey exasperado.

En eso Mai se le acercó a Joey y lo sujetó de los brazos, esta vez él también lo hizo.

-Joey no lo hagas…por favor...-solo eso le pidió Mai. Joey la miró a los ojos y se estremeció, no sabía que hacer.

-Mai….-Joey seguía viéndola- yo…-ya había dejado de verla.

Valom observó de nuevo como Mai sujetaba a Joey y quedó sorprendido y pareció comprender algo…de nuevo.

-Joey…-dijo Valom, Joey lo miró aun sin soltar a Mai.-…olvídalo, dejémoslo así.

Todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Valom.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Joey atónito

-me parece que Mai ya ha elegido…ella no quiere que continuemos con esto, es obvio que se preocupa demasiado por ti…mas te vale que hagas lo mismo, cuídala…-Valom se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su moto.

-Valom…-dijo Mai sin acercarse demasiado, Valom se detuvo pero no volteo- …gracias.-él siguió su camino, se puso su casco y subió a su moto, la encendió y aceleró. Mientras pensaba:

-Mai, Joey es quien cautivo tu corazón, siempre ha sido así, era yo quien no quería darse cuenta de ello y aunque me duele aceptarlo realmente quiero que seas feliz y si eres feliz con tus amigos, te prometo que no interferiré de nuevo….Mai Valentine, nunca te olvidare.- Valom miro rápidamente la carta de la dama águila que tenia colgada en su moto y siguió su camino.

En el parque Mai aun se encontraba de pie mirando al horizonte por donde Valom se había marchado y desaparecido en la lejanía. Joey solo la veía.

-Joey habla con ella-le insistió Tea- no seas tonto

Joey se sonrojo un poco pero Tea le dio un pequeño empujón con el codo y Joey se acercó a su lado y sin mirarse todavía ella dijo algo.

-no es un mal tipo-dijo Mai defendiendo a Valom.

-lo sé-dijo Joey aun sin mirarla, pero ella si se volvió a verlo.-él también quería lo mejor para ti-ahora si bajó la cara para verla.-sé que es tu amigo y que lo extrañaras pero aquí nunca estarás sola…yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites…te lo prometo.

Ella dejó caer una lágrima y Joey la abrazó, luego la soltó lentamente

-oye Mai…-el pareció ponerse nervioso y ella lo noto un tanto extrañada-…yo quería… saber…si…tu…bueno…tal vez no sea el mejor momento…yo entendería si…lo que quiero decir es que si a ti..te…te…gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez…yo…

-por supuesto

-bueno..yo…-luego captó la respuesta-…aguarda, ¿dijiste que si?

Ella asintió.

-qué bien!-gritó Joey todo emocionado y luego se quedó quieto. Ella le tomó de un brazo y asentó su cabeza en su hombro y se quedaron mirando el horizonte una vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

T-T no he tenido tantos comentarios como esperaba…pero debo admitir que los que llegan me animan a continuar escribiendo… así que gracias a esas personitas!!!

**#11:**** LA PRIMERA CITA **

Joey aun se encontraba bastante nervioso por su primera cita con Mai, llevaba horas buscando que ponerse y a cada rato observaba su reloj…si es verdad que joey salía con mai muy a menudo pero ninguno lo persibia como una cita, es decir, no era nada formalmente pedido o planeado, por eso, esta nueva situación se tornada un poco extraña.

-vaya no puedo creerlo…si Valom no hubiera regresado probablemente no me habría dado cuenta de nada y jamás me hubiese atrevido a hacer lo que estoy haciendo ahora-pensó Joey, hasta que de pronto encontró una ropa que podría servirle. Y la sacó para probárselo.

-ya era hora-dijo Serenity que encontraba detrás de Joey. Joey se asusto con la interrupción y luego la miró extrañado.

-era obvio que solo necesitabas una razón para invitarla a salir…

-Serenity, que dices…

-Joey, eras el único que parecía no darse cuenta de tu situación…-ella sonrió.-…por cierto que eso se te verá bien..-de pronto ella se quedó callada-…ya pensaste a donde la llevaras…-Joey solo sonrió.

En su cuarto Mai pensaba mirando a la ventana, aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, era tan extraño tener una cita, en especial con wheeler, pues aunque sabía que sentía algo diferente por él, jamás imaginó que algo podría ocurrir, es decir la diferencia de edad era un problema por el momento. Siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que vio su reloj, ya casi era hora, así que se metió a la ducha, se vistió y se sentó al tocador para peinarse. Afuera Joey recién llegaba, miró hacia la ventana y vio a luz encendida, se quedó nervioso y no sabía si debía entrar y llamarla pero se decidió a subir. Llegó y tocó a la puerta, Mai escuchó y se levantó a abrirle.

-pasa, solo dame un minuto-dijo Mai mientras se terminaba de colocar el arete.

-claro…-Joey se quedó en la puerta-….ah Mai…

-no piensas pasar

-ah sí, sí…yo….toma te traje ésto- él le extendió un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, le temblaba un poco la mano, pero intentó disimular. Ella se sonrojo.

-gracias,..-ella las tomó y se las llevó.- las pondré en agua

Joey entró y solo miraba a su alrededor.

-bien, pues vámonos.-dijo Mai mientras tomaba su bolso. Joey la vio y se quedó sorprendido al verla tan bonita aun vistiendo casual pero con un toque ligero de elegancia, hasta que reaccionó.

-sí, vamos.

Ambos subieron al auto se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-bueno wheeler a donde piensas invitarme.

-ah yo quería llevarte al cine y luego invitarte a cenar, tengo reservaciones..

-perfecto.-dijo Mai. En un alto del semáforo Joey miraba al frente. Mai lo miró. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él.-tranquilo, está bien…-fue lo único que le dijo para que no estuviera tan nervioso. Pero el sentir su mano solo logró alterarlo más, quedando bastante rojo. Tragó saliva. Ella arrancó. Llegaron al cine y ambos se asomaron a la taquilla y tras elegir una película el chico rubio fue por las entradas.

-dos boletos para la función de 7:35-pidió Joey. El taquillero le cobró y le entregó los boletos en lo que Mai esperaba a un lado de la fila mirando perdida. Joey la alcanzó.-je je que te parece si vamos por las palomitas.-ella le sonrió y ambos fueron a elegir lo que querían. Luego entraron a la sala y se sentaron en un buen lugar, se acomodaron y esperaron a que empiece la función. Ambos comían de las palomitas y tomaban sus refrescos pero Joey seguía mostrándose nervioso, a Mai le pareció divertido verlo así, se recargó en su hombro y el rostro de Joey se ruborizó por completo.

Finalmente salieron del cine.

-aquí cerca está el restaurante podemos caminar.-sugirió Joey.

-bien.-hubo unos segundos de silencio-que noche tan bella ¿no te parece Joey?

-ah sí-respondió y luego miró a la luna quedando realmente maravillado-…es verdad, es bellísima.

-¿será este?-preguntó la chica a Joey quien aun admiraba las estrellas, por fin reaccionó.

-sí, sí, es éste.-él abrió la puerta-adelante.

Ambos entraron y Joey habló con el encargado.

-reservaciones?

-si. -le respondió el joven- a nombre de Joseph wheeler.

-un segundo.- el hombre reviso su lista.-mesa para dos

-así es amigo.

-síganme por favor.- los llevó a una mesa y los dejó. Joey arrimó la silla para que su acompañante se sentara y luego él tomó asiento. El mesero no tardó el llegar y tomar su orden. Ambos disfrutaron del banquete mientras intercambiaban palabras. Terminaron y Joey pagó la cuenta y se retiraron para caminar por la calle un rato. Se detuvieron en una especie de muelle o puente, o algo por el estilo, que daba vista al mar. Permanecieron callados un momento mientras contemplaban las tranquilas aguas.

-Mai...yo…-Joey intentaba romper el hielo.

-gracias Joey.-fue la interrupción de Mai.-no tienes que decir nada halagador, lo que hiciste hoy y lo que has hecho siempre por mi dicen más que mil palabras…pero…no creo que debamos…

-no, no lo digas, porque no lo hare, yo…-tragó saliva y continuo con un poco mas de énfasis-… ya no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, significas mucho para mí y sabes que no soy de las personas que se dan por vencido…

Mai lo miraba sorprendida, las palabras de Joey la emocionaban pero también le preocupaban.

-probablemente yo no sea lo que tu esperas, pero…

-no Joey, yo no quiero que cambies o ya no serias el Joey Wheeler que conozco…pero ese no es el problema…entiende…

-hemos enfrentado miles de problemas antes, uno mas no hará la diferencia. No Mai, no me rendiré.

Ella sonrió ligeramente un tanto divertida por las palabras tan serias de Joey.

-vamos a casa- ella lo sujeto del brazo y caminaron.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Joey y antes de que éste bajara Mai puso su mano sobre la de él. Él volteo a verla.

-gracias Joey.

-no, gracias a ti.

Y sin pensarlo ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y él quedó completamente sorprendido y ruborizado. Bajó del auto y se quedó parado mientras veía alejarse el auto. Luego tocó su rostro, para ser más exacta la mejilla donde le había dado su beso. Y no pudo evitar gritar mientras saltaba de emoción.

-siiiiiiii!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos los lectores….

Bueno a partir de ahora se irá volviendo un poquito más cursi, si así quieren llamarlo, para que pueda ir amoldándose al final, pues para eso se crean los fics, para acabar una historia como a algunos nos gustaría…

**#12:**** TRABAJANDO DURO **

-ay, es lunes-expresó Joey mientras se servía una taza de café y observó la foto que tenia de Mai y de él cuando fueron a la feria, y que había enmarcado y colocado sobre un mueble. Hubo silencio hasta que Serenity apareció.

-que piensas hacer hoy hermano?

-pues…yo…-se quedó pensativo-creo que buscare empleo.

A Serenity le tomo por sorpresa la respuesta, era bastante extraña ya que Joey no disfrutaba de trabajar, ya lo había tenido que hacer por bastante tiempo debido a que tiene que mantenerse solo, y ahora hacerlo en vacaciones es bastante raro oírlo decir eso.

-de que hablas Joey?…dijiste buscar empleo?

-así es Serenity.

-y se puede saber para qué?, creí que aun tenias dinero…yo..

-no, no te preocupes, tengo el dinero para mantenernos y para mis estudios, pero es que deseo comprar algo.

-¿y que es ese algo?

-eso aun es un secreto, pero no te preocupes. Ah!, es verdad dile a los demás que no podre ir con ellos.

Joey salió temprano y ella se quedó de ver con los demás en una heladería y fue obvia la reacción de todos cuando Serenity contó la noticia de Joey, nadie fue capaz de adivinar la verdadera razón del chico rubio.

-pero que se la metido en la cabeza a Joey-exclamó Tristán

-será que quiere un auto o algo así-pregunto extrañada Tea.

-quizá sea eso.

-es lo más seguro, probablemente ya se canso de que Mai sea quien lo lleve a todos lados.

-si, es una posibilidad-dijo un poco resignada y suspiró.

En eso se asomo Mai

-¿escuche mi nombre por aquí?-Mai los sorprendió a todos.-vaya que coincidencia encontrarlos por aquí. Y bien, ¿que cuentan? ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?.

-claro- dijo Serenity mientras hacia un espacio para su amiga y luego Tristán interrumpió con voz un poco baja.

-nosotros nada, es otra personita la que tiene cosas por contar.

Mai había alcanzado a escuchar y se sonrojo al ver a quien miraba Tristán y entender por eso a qué se refería.

-no..yo..eso..es…-todos notaron los nervios de Mai y fue cuando captaron que era a lo que se refería Tristán y que Mai fácilmente había entendido.

-es verdad, como Joey no vino nadie nos ha contado como la pasaron ayer-aclaró Tea.

-exacto-dijo Tristán

-chicos-dijo Yugi apenado- no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia preguntar eso.

-gracias Yugi- dijo Mai.-pero ¿donde está Joey?

-ay Mai, ¿Qué no estaba contigo? ¿Tan pronto ya lo perdiste?-interrogaba Tristán bromeando.

-no, yo creí…-titubeo Mai un poco preocupada.

-no, no es cierto, es broma…pero es que no nos creerías si te contáramos…-aclaró Tristán.

-si ¿nos creerías si te decimos que está trabajando?- Serenity aun parecía no creerlo.

-¡¡¿trabajando?!!-dijo la chica- ¿y a éste que le pasa?

-no sé, nadie lo sabe, ni su hermana-dijo Duke

Mai miró a Serenity y ella le respondió con un gesto de realmente no saber.

-bueno definitivamente algo se trae en mente pero la verdad no creo que sea algo malo, estará bien.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Joey pasaba de tienda en tienda en donde hubiera un letrero de empleo vacante. Para el día siguiente ya estaba de mesero por las mañanas y por las tardes, como un trabajo alternativo, lavaba autos a domicilio y en ocasiones este ultimo empleo le incomodaba cuando era una muchacha soltera y rica la que lo contrataba y como era su costumbre lavar autos sin camisa en especial en este verano que hacía demasiado calor, acababa un tanto cohibido de que lo estuvieran viendo trabajar, pero de verdad quería ese dinero y lo antes posible así su tortura acabaría más rápido.

Igual como mesero se había topado con sus amigos pero estos no le decían nada fuera de lo común, únicamente de repente intentaban sacarle cual era la verdadera razón de la urgencia por el dinero, pero a nadie le decía su secreto lo único que conseguían de él era que les dijera que le dejaran una buena propina por ser sus amigos y ellos respondían en broma que por esa misma razón la cuenta debería ir por la casa.

También en una ocasión se topó con Mai quien sin querer había ido a desayunar a ese lugar, nadie le había comentado que ahí había conseguido Joey un empleo de verano. Ella se sorprendió bastante al encontrarlo ahí ya que ninguno se había visto hasta que levantaron la mirada, él también se sorprendió.

-wheeler!!

-Mai!!!

-no sabía que estabas trabajando aquí- aclaró Mai.

-bueno es un empleo de verano nada más.

-si ya había escuchado que estabas consiguiendo dinero, pero para que será, te estás esforzando demasiado, debe ser algo importante.

El muchacho se sonrojó

-lo es, ya lo veras, pero por ahora nadie lo sabrá.

-así que quieres ser el chico misterioso.

-que bien, ya lo averiguare luego- dijo divertida la chica

Joey se mantuvo callado y ligeramente colorado.

-¿y bien?

-bien ¿Qué?

-vas a tomar mi orden? ¿o debo ir a desayunar a otra parte?

-ay! Es verdad lo estaba olvidando! Disculpa ¿que deseas pedir?

-bien..pues déjame ver…creo que….-ella se estaba tomando su tiempo así que lo siguiente que dijo desesperó a Joey-…mmm…no sé…¿Qué me recomiendas?

-tanto tiempo para eso…

-oye tomar decisiones no es fácil…

-dímelo a mi

La decisión de Joey por trabajar debió ser dura en vista de los gustos del chico, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que hacerlo por un tiempo si quería conseguir su objetivo. El cocinero, dueño del lugar sin querer había visto a Joey y se había quedando observándolo, era divertido ver como peleaban sin que eso fuera algo serio. Joey finalmente se acercó al mostrador para dar la orden al cocinero, el tomó el papel y empezó a cocinar; había poca gente en el lugar y ya estaban comiendo, así que Joey se sentó un momento a esperar el platillo. Hasta que de pronto el jefe le comenzó una conversación.

-ay le amor-dijo en un suspiro sin dejar de cocinar, Joey se quedó extrañado de lo que decía- es por esa joven ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?

-recuerdo cuando era un muchacho, cuantas cosas no hice por esa persona. Quizá tus amigos no se han dado cuenta de tus razones, pero yo podría apostar a que es para regalarle algo a ella ¿o me equivoco?

Ver a Joey sonrojado ya era bastante común desde que regreso Mai y ciertamente no supo que responder a esta afirmación, que para su suerte era verdadera.

- por como reaccionas me confirmas que es por ella y por como suplicaste por el empleo, veo que te urge el dinero, pero por lo que he observado y oído no es por cualquier cosa. Debe ser algo realmente importante.

-lo es…pero…

-no te preocupes no diré nada. Vamos entrega la orden.

Joey asintió con la cabeza y llevó la bandeja hasta la mesa de Mai

-aquí tienes-dijo Joey un poco más alegre

-que bien, se ve delicioso.

-buen provecho-iba a retirarse cuando ella le habló

Mai había tomado los cubiertos y sin voltear a Joey le hizo una pregunta.

-pero si nos dirás porque estás haciendo esto ¿cierto?, míranos nos tienes a todos preguntándonos por qué-ahora si lo miró.

-ya sabes que dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato.

-bien por ahora lo dejaremos así. oye, por cierto, ¿a qué hora sales de aquí?.

-a las cuatro ¿por?

-simple curiosidad

-¡ay pero que te acabo de decir de la curiosidad!

-bueno ya, ¿me dejaras comer en paz?

-pero si fuiste tú quien me habló

-para no ser descortés

-ay!!...lo estas siendo ahora…

-no, tu eres el desconsiderado que no me deja comer tranquila…

-grrr…

El cocinero seguía observándolos muy divertido. Debía que admitir que se veían bien juntos y que cada uno a su manera tenía algo especial.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola. Por unos inconvenientes con esta página quiza se han borrado episodios anteriores, pero luego los resubiré en el formato que me pide, es solo que no he tenido tiempo y no me quiero atrasar mas con lo que sigue.

Ya vamos a la mitad. Vamos por menos. Espero de verdad que les este gustando porque estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en este fic. Si les agrada recomiéndenlo por ahí a ver quien se anima a leerlo. Bueno, ya no les quito mas su tiempo. Adelante…

**#13:**** PATINAJE SOBRE HIELO**

Joey ya había conseguido bastante dinero pues seguía trabajando duro todos los días, pero había decidido que hoy descansaría de cualquier mandado extra e iría a divertirse con sus amigos ya que en el restaurante también era su día libre. Él había invitado a Mai a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo que recientemente se acababa de instalar y todos los damas se habían autoinvitado a acompañarlos, ya que en cierto modo querían aprovechar la ocasión. Todos se reunieron en el parque para caminar a la plaza donde estaba la pista y así lo hicieron, claro, después de que Joey llegara hasta donde estaban esperando todos.

-ahí viene Joey- dijo Yugi

-ya era hora de que apareciera-recalcó Tristán

-chicos discúlpenme…-decía Joey todo agitado por estar corriendo-…es que..-respiraba-…es que….me quedé dormido.

Todos se sorprendieron aunque de algún modo a nadie se le hizo raro, sin embargo había que destacar el hecho de que últimamente el chico se estaba volviendo más responsable de lo que era normalmente.

-vaya, que estuviste haciendo toda la noche que te has quedado dormido-quiso saber Tristán.

De pronto lo recordó, se había pasado un buen rato colgado del teléfono hablando con Mai, nada fuera de lo común pero si de muchas cosas.

-ah…yo…-Joey no lo quería decir, pues había visto el rostro de Mai, quien ligeramente sonrojada le indicaba que no dijera nada. En eso interrumpió Serenity para ayudar a su hermano en el apuro, extrañamente ella si había llegado temprano pero sin Joey obviamente.

-yo lo intente levantar pero parecía un oso invernando…

-hermanita, no me ayudas-dijo Joey, pero ambos sabían que fue mejor decir eso que lo que había ocurrido anteriormente ya que solo hubiera provocado más preguntas incómodas pues aunque todos sabían que entre Joey y Mai había algo mas, nadie lo decía directamente y mucho menos ellos dos lo admitirían abiertamente.

-eso si te lo creo-dijo Tea

-bueno bueno, que les parece si mejor nos vamos muchachos-interrumpió Mai la conversación.

Todos se encaminaron al destino planeado, vestían todos algún tipo de abrigo pues la pista era grande y todo el lugar era muy frio. Finalmente llegaron y quedaron muy sorprendidos con la majestuosa pista.

-órale, esto está de lujo- expresó Joey con emoción.- no me la imaginaba asi de grande.

-es maravilloso-repuso Tea

-bueno, y ahora donde rentamos los patines?- preguntó Duke.

-chicos miren, creo que es por ahí- dijo Serenity, señalando un tipo de taquilla o algo así.

-bien, pues vamos- afirmó Yugi encaminándose hasta ahí.

Todos pidieron un par de patines y Joey pagó el de su hermanita y el de Mai porque él las había invitado originalmente, todos los demás se colaron por su cuenta.

-me cobra los tres pares- dijo Joey al muchacho que atendía mientras sacaba su cartera y entregaba el dinero.

-miren eso, ya que Joey es rico, el nos va a invitar, verdad amigo?- dijo Tristán en tono de broma

-ay, pero si yo no los invite a ustedes, ustedes se colaron

-ay chicos, lo que Joey quiere decir es que interrumpieron su cita- dijo Duke, y Joey y Mai se sonrojaron un poco.-que no ven que Joey esta trabajando duro para complacer a su chica.

-ay pero de que hablas si tu igual te colaste con nosotros- reafirmó Tristán.

-bueno ya!-mejor pónganse los patines y vayamos a divertirnos

-oye Yugi -empezó a decir Tea un poco apenada de que acababa de recordar que ella no sabía patinar-…¿tú sabes patinar?

-es verdad, nunca he patinado-respondió el chico- jeje

-no se preocupen, ¿Qué más nos puede pasar?, además no hay mucha gente-dijo Joey para animarlos.

-lo que Joey quiere decir es que el paga el seguro

-ay ya déjame en paz Tristán.

Bueno vayamos con cuidado y nada grave pasará, vamos chicos arriésguense un poco, la vida es corta- dijo Mai

Todos se le quedaron viéndola gracias a sus emotivas frases.

-¿Qué?

-nada-dijo Joey- vamos ya- y ofreció el brazo como signo de caballerosidad y la muchacha aceptó. Todos hicieron lo mismo Yugi fue con tea, Joey con Mai y Duke y Tristán con Serenity, definitivamente Duke no dejaría de hacer enojar a Tristán hasta que no le dijera lo que siente a Serenity, pero mientras, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de divertirse.

-Joey..-comenzó a decir Mai y Joey la volteo a ver- aun no piensas decirnos porque estás trabajando? Todo esta bien ¿verdad?

-si, estoy bien. no se desesperen ya lo verán.- la verdad es que Joey solo quería regalarle algo a Mai, algo muy especial pero aun no sabía que, no estaba muy seguro, pero lo que hiciera no quería hacerlo público, sería solo entre él y Mai, pero no había pensado en cómo salir del apuro con sus amigos, pensó seriamente en comprar una moto para que al fin vean que era lo que quería, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora, quería disfrutar cada momento y el momento en el que ahora estaba era genial, la tenía a su lado, sujetada a su brazo. Ella lucia bien con esa chaqueta morada y sus jeans blancos, él llevaba una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones negros, la verdad es que todos se veían obligados a tomarse del brazo por dos razones, por el frio y porque ninguno sabia patinar y no querían caerse y hacer el oso, sin contar también que era un buen pretexto para abrazar a la persona que les gustaba, tal vez esa fue la razón principal por la que todos se autoinvitaron a esta cita.

-no crees que estas muy pegadito Duke- le dijo Tristán celoso de verlo así con Serenity

-no ves que no sabe patinar y no queremos que se caiga o si

-no..no es eso…yo …

-está bien Tristán, no te preocupes-dijo Serenity aun no entendiendo porque lo había dicho Tristán.

-sí, pero ahora es mi turno de enseñarle- dijo trisan, -Duke debe descansar…

-pero ¿sabes patinar? Creí que eras nuevo en esto- dijo Duke

Tristán olvidó ese detalle antes de hablar

-bueno yo…este….creo que entre Serenity y yo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no es así Serenity?

Ella asintió divertida

-bueno, en ese caso los dejo- dijo Duke y se retiró a comprar un refresco y luego a sentarse.

Por otra parte Tea y Yugi se veían todavía más armónicos que los demás. Ninguno sabía patinar pero iban con calma y no demostraban que no sabían hacerlo.

También Mai y Joey no lo hacían tan mal.

-oye Mai…

-si?

-te gustaría acompañarme a un recorrido por el bosque, es que me gustaría enseñarte un paisaje muy bonito que me topé el otro día.

Mai lo pensó un segundo y luego respondió

-seguro, ¿Cuándo sería?

-el próximo fin de semana, ¿te parece bien?

-sí, no veo porque no.

Y así siguieron patinando un rato todos, Duke regresaba y se turnaba con Tristán a un en contra de la voluntad de este. Pero ninguno puede negar que se divirtiera aun con todo y sus caídas que por supuesto como principiante nunca faltan.

---------

Es uno relativamente corto, disculpen que continúe con el relleno pero pronto ira mejorando…es que como va a haber ciertos cambios drásticos, no quiero apresurarlos o perderá su naturalidad.

Ya verán a que me refiero.


	14. AVISO

HOLA!!!

COMO YA HABRAN NOTADO, SOY NUEVA EN ESTA PAGINA Y NO ACABO DE ENTENDER COMO FUNCIONA ESTO.

POR EL MOMENTO TENGO UNOS PROBLEMAS CON EL LIMITE DE DOCUMENTOS Y NO ME DEJA SUBIR DESGRACIA TAMPOCO CUENTO CON EL TIEMPO

SUFICIENTE PARA DEDICARME A EXPLORAR Y SOLUCIONAR TODO ESTE PROBLEMA, ASI QUE NO SE EXTRAÑEN SI BORRO CAPITULOS ANTERIORES POR FACILIDAD PARA NO RETRASAR LA HISTORIA…

QUIZA TENGA QUE CREAR OTRA HISTORIA PARA CONTINUARLA…PORQUE SI NO, NO VAN A PODER DEJAR REVIEWS Y TAMPOCO QUIERO REVOLVERLOS…EN FIN…

GRAX X SU COMPRENSION!!!


End file.
